


Father Figure

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Comfort, Family Fluff, also i cant seem to write the name xander, i just wanna write some family related thing n also i love inigo, itll just end up as marx in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really did remind him of someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

  _The swordmaster flinched once he felt something draped on his back. Quickly he whipped his head to the side, only to see a cheeky, radiant smile._  
  
  _“Tough day, Inigo?” Casually plopping a seat by his side, Henry lightly shook his shoulders and stretched his legs forward. “Good job today on slaughtering all those bandits today, Son!” Slim hands casually drumming his lap, the sorcerer winked at the future version of his unborn son._  
  
_Inigo didn’t reply instantly; he blinked in stupor at his father. “W-Well…” Arms still tucked around his knees, he sat up straight and flashed a cheeky smile – one that was so similar to Henry’s it would be blasphemous if people couldn’t tell that they were related._  
  
_However, before he could even laugh along or probably gloat a little about how easy the battle was, Inigo instead froze to feel one hand pressing the left side of his head. “Dad, what’re you-?”_  
  
_Words were left as silent gasps when he felt Henry gently pulling his head to the sorcerer’s left shoulder._  
  
_A low cheerful hum bubbled in Henry’s throat. “Whaaat?” Question lulled in a singsong tune, he stretched both arms forward and meekly bumped his left cheek against the top of the swordmaster’s head. “You look dead tired, Inigo.” A snort almost broke out at his own dumb joke. “I don’t think it’s wrong that you should seek out a little pampering from me or Olivia.” His smile then softened to one of sincerity, dull grey eyes staring at the calm set of the sun._  
  
_“Hell, I know I always crave a lot of pampering from your mom.” Voice quieted down yet still hinted with glee at the reminder of the elegant dancer, Henry gave Inigo’s right knee a soft_ pat, pat.  
  
  _Shock held Inigo still. His cheeks had already flared red. Nude lips were shaking and pursing and trembling a whimper. Both arms remained stiff around his knees. While silence loomed around them, all Inigo could hear was the rapid beat of his heart._  
  
  _He then heard his father’s content chuckles, and that was all it took to ease his nerves._  
  
_His heartbeat slowly picking up its even pace, Inigo could feel his eyelids getting heavier. “Thanks, Dad…”_  
  
\---  
  
  The hero flinched once he felt something draped on his back. Quickly he whipped his head to the side, only to see a calm, reassuring smile.  
  
  “Tough day, Laslow?” Casually plopping a seat by his side, Marx carefully stretched his right arm to the side and crossed his legs. “Good job on defeating all those bandits today.” Voice ever so calm as his expression, Marx turned to the hero’s direction and nodded in satisfaction.  
  
  Laslow didn’t reply immediately; shock had held him still for Gods know how long.  
  
  “W-Well…” Quite embarrassed by the sudden praise he’d gotten from his liege, Laslow slowly bent forward until his chin rested on his kneecaps. A shaky smile had curved its corners. Lovely streaks of red had stroke across his cheeks. “Thank you, milord.” However, in a single breath, he straightened his back and cocked his head in pride. “Of course, it is my duty to protect the innocent and defeat the unruly bad ones! It’s not in my blood to just let those bandits run rampant and terrorize the village.”  
  
  Though eyes were shut and head faced forward, his body stiffened momentarily to hear the Nohrian prince’s laugh.  
  
  “Good to know.” Bluntly Marx replied, though smile never did waver from the sight of such youthful exuberance. Head slowly giving a few shakes, he then looked at the sky above. The sky was a gentle orange hue. A few clouds were seen still hovering about. Violet eyes then spotted the dawning sun, the sight easily easing him after a day’s battle.  
  
  “Um…milord?”  
  
  Laslow’s voice then caught his attention. “Yes, Laslow?”  
  
  “W-Would it be alright if I…lean my head on your shoulder?”  
  
  Well, that managed to drag Marx back to reality. “Excuse me?” Quickly those violet eyes gawked to the side, catching the sight of a fumbling and panicking retainer.  
  
  “I-I mean-!” Upon realizing what seemed to be the biggest mistake of his life, Laslow quickly waved his hands in numerous directions and shook his head in a dizzying pace. “Forgive me, milord! I didn’t know what I just said!” Like a fool, he tried to straighten a wet thread. Heat now fumed straight to the tips of his ears, Laslow scooted a few inches away and continued his frantic waving. “Oh Gods ahahaha w-what  _was_ I thinking?!” He needed to stop. He needed to run away.  
  
  But after seeing the blanket draped on his shoulder, after seeing Marx placing a seat next to him, and most of all, after hearing his words that resembled so much like his father’s…  
  
  Laslow felt like a fool.  
  
  “E-Excuse me-!” Fingers clenched into tight fists, the hero swiftly tore his gaze away and almost hopped to his feet and ran at the speed of light.  
  
  Well, almost, anyways.  
  
  Because before he knew it, stutters silenced to shocked gasps when he felt Marx’s hand gently pressing the left side of his head.  
  
  “L-Lord Marx, what’re you-?”  
  
  Once again, he was rendered into total stupor once his head rested on the prince’s left shoulder.  
  
  A low chuckle resonated into his ears. “What is it, Laslow?” Questioned lulled with a hint of amusement, Marx cast a brief peek at the hero’s head before looking forward. “My retainer had done his best today to save the lives of the innocent.” Taking one deep breath, Marx tapped his legs with his fingers to a tune he once hummed to his siblings before they went to bed. “The least I can do is fulfil one simple request.” Smile twitching to a grin, he decided to amuse himself by gently bumping the top of Laslow’s head with his left cheek.  
  
  Shock held Laslow still. His face had already flared red. Nude lips were shaking and pursing and trembling a whimper. Both arms remained stiff by his sides. While silence loomed around them, all Laslow could hear was the rapid beat of his heart.  
  
  He then heard Marx’s content chuckles, and that was all it took to fill tears in his eyes.  
  
  His heartbeat slowly picking up its even pace, Laslow could feel his smile growing wider. “Thank you, milord…”  
  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> i love marx and laslows supports it always gives me an ouchy in my hearty.


End file.
